


Bruises

by cottontale



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Flirting, Frottage, M/M, One Shot, Smut, boxing au, general appreciation of thick Levi, innuendos, mike is my favorite, wrote this because back kink holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottontale/pseuds/cottontale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a boxing champion, so 99% of the time he's shirtless. </p><p>Eren Jaeger just happens to have a severe back kink, and doesn't have a brain-to-mouth filter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> There needed to be a mother fuckin' boxing au, because thick, buff Levi does things to me. I stayed up till 5 am writing this... I regret nothing. (Also, first time writing porn... heh)

Striking the punching bag, Levi shifted his weight accordingly to compensate for his injury. Despite the throbbing in his ankle, he continued to pound the bag into submission. He only paused to catch his breath when absolutely necessary, too focused to care about anything else. Unfortunately, he was completely aware of the presence drifting behind him. He simply switched positions so the bag was in the way of his audience. He pretended the huff of annoyance from his actions hadn't happened. 

For five minutes he laid waste to the sand-filled bag, finally stopping when his music ended. ACDC always had a good, punishing rhythm. Blowing the sweaty bangs out of his eyes, Levi yanked off a boxing glove to grab his water bottle. Coming into view, he took a nice, long drink. He heard a distant choking sound and had to use every ounce of his will to hold a straight face. He pulled away the bottle with a pop and licked his lips. 

"You're not very nice, he's practically salivating." Hanji, who had been benching weights next to him, whispered. She was smiling, though. 

Levi shrugged, and took off his other glove, inspecting his thickly wrapped knuckles. Spots of red were beginning to soak through. 

"I need to fuckin' shower," He exhaled deeply and tossed his audience once last glance. "Make yourself useful, kid. Put away the bag."

Jumping from his spot on a folding chair, Eren tripped over his feet to stand next to Levi. He couldn't help it. He snorted at the kid's eagerness and let himself entertain the thought that maybe it was kind of adorable. 

"Grab me more gauze while you're at it." He added over his shoulder, watching Eren struggle to unhook the 80 pound bag from the ceiling. His face was red, but he managed to reach the hook. Not willing to admit he couldn't reach the hook in the first place, Levi simply turned around and let his gait drift into dangerous territory. Hanji snorted behind him when Eren dropped the bag at the sight. 

Practically dragging the bag to the locker room behind Levi, Eren kept quiet instead of whining.

Feeling rather asshole-ish, Levi decided to just strip in front of him. He pulled his shirt over his head, grimacing at the resistance his sweat caused. Eren let out a soft noise, and still fully aware of his actions, Levi stretched. Again, Eren eeped. Smirking to himself, Levi decided messing with the kid was actually kind of fun. 

"What are you starin' at, huh? Put the bag away." He turned around, crossing his arms just right. 

Levi almost felt bad at the case of blue balls Eren was probably suffering from. His boy-ish face was crimson, mediterranean eyes blown nearly black. But before Levi could do anything more, someone made their way into the locker room, announcing their presence by knocking over things. Rolling his eyes, Levi turned around to continue stripping, ready to get clean. 

"Could you not torture Eren, Levi?" 

"All he does is sit there on his fat ass," Levi retorted, but he was lying. Eren wasn't fat, but rather lean for his age. If he didn't have an iron will, he was pretty sure he'd have already taken the kid nine times, in various positions. "Besides, he hasn't complained." 

Erwin sighed and threw his tied boxing gloves over one shoulder.

"I've got to hand it to him though," Erwin went on, ignoring Levi's annoyed look when he began stripping waist first, boxers and all. "He's really determined for his age. Well, you're not exactly subtle either, this game you two play." 

Glancing around the locker room, Levi made sure Eren had left to find him more gauze before he responded. When he looked back at Erwin, the bastard was smirking.

"Shut the fuck up, Eyebrows. I only torture the kid because he's easily embarrassed." Levi snapped, nude, walking to the showers and giving Erwin his middle finger in the process. 

"You should be more careful," Erwin was fully dressed now in his gym pants, wrapping his wrists, hands, and knuckles. "Don't give him hope where there is none." 

Angry now, Levi didn't give Erwin the pleasure of a response. He turned his shower to cold when he was alone. 

-

"Do you think you could teach me?" Eren piped up after the last song played, probably timing his question. Levi raised a brow. "Boxing I mean." 

Snorting, Levi rolled his bad ankle and let himself catch his breath so he could take a short break. 

"You? Boxing?" He looked away when Eren's face fell, but managed to keep his face blank. "I don't think that's a good idea, kid." 

"Why the fuck not?" 

Levi snapped his head back to Eren and silently dared him to yell at him again. Puffing out angrily, Eren clenched his fists. 

"That's why," Levi pointed at Eren's slowly reddening face. He wasn't embarrassed, but boiling with loosely leashed anger. "You flip your shit at the simplest things. You could seriously hurt yourself or someone else."

"Then give me an outlet." He pleaded, deflating. "I don't want to go to tournaments, I just want..." He paused and Levi supplied the rest of his sentence in his head:  _to be near you_. 

Feeling his will crumble, Levi growled and grabbed a spare pair of tied gloves from the ring. He threw them at Eren's head, where he flinched, but managed to catch them at the last second. Refusing to acknowledge the slightly impressed part of him that Eren hadn't dropped them, Levi gestured to the ring. 

"Hop in," He said, and hauled himself up the side, trying to ignore Eren's stare as his arms flexed to hold his weight. "Wrap your hands and we'll get started. And don't cry when I beat you into the ground." 

Trying to hold onto some semblance of dignity, Eren didn't retort, but straightened and grabbed gauze from the side of the ring. He wrapped them expertly, apparently picking up a few things from watching Levi all the time. Again, Levi told the impressed side of him to fuck off and never come back. 

When Eren began to have trouble wrapping his right hand, left stiffly encased, Levi stepped forward. He quickly got it done, making sure not to stand too close, or else he'd smell Eren's Old Spice whatever the fuck he wore that drove him nuts. He helped Eren pull on the gloves and watched as he punched his fists together, lighting up at the grip and powerful feel. 

"Okay, first, always stretch. We didn't today because you're a little shit that sprung this on me and you're not going to do much anyway." Eren's smile didn't dim at all at the insult, but he eagerly nodded. Levi sighed. "Right, well, how good are your reflexes?" 

Eren looked confused for a minute, and Levi felt his eye twitch. Did the kid even know what he was talking about? 

"Can you catch a fuckin' ball?" He rephrased, pushing down the urge to just punch the kid and teach him the hard way. 

"Uh, yeah. But what does that have to do with boxing?" 

Yep, his eyes was definitely twitching now. 

"Boxing basically is strength, speed, reflexes, endurance. Do you even know what that means?" His brain supplied a million innuendoes, but Eren seemed a bit lost. 

"I mean, I've watched you. I think I do. You're small, so you're fast. You build your core for strength and endurance. Your quick thinking gives you fast reflexes, to dodge and deflect. So within the three minutes of a round, you finish a guy in one." 

"You're so full of shit." Eren looked shocked as Levi crossed his arms. "Small? I'm not fuckin' small. Where are my gloves? I want to beat the shit out of you." 

Eren had to look away and hide his amused, fond smile behind his glove while Levi looked anywhere but him. His answer had definitely come out wrong and Levi really just wanted to skip to the hitting part. 

"Well, since you think you know everything," Levi finally looked back at him, cheeks pink if Eren dared to believe it, "Why'd you ask me to teach you, huh?"

Without hesitation, Eren tilted his head and said, "You're the best, so I want you." 

Levi looked away again, exhaling. He also refused to acknowledge that his heart was racing from just standing there. 

-

Eren crashed onto the ring floor, right on his butt. He yelped and his mouth guard nearly popped out of from his lips. 

"Seriously? I told you to watch your footwork, it's your foundation. If you have a shitty foundation, everything else crumbles at the slightest hit. Get the fuck up." Levi returned to his side of the ring and shook the hair out his eyes. 

"Be nice to Eren," Hanji chirped from her view, leaning on the ring nearest Eren. "You can do it. Levi is short, so use that to your advantage." 

"Fuck off, glasses!" Levi shouted, though it came out garbled because of his mouth guard. "Don't listen to her, she's a train wreck in a fight. She only wins because she's fuckin' insane and scares her opponents with her mug." 

"Levi," Eren scolded, and shot Hanji a sympathetic look. "I actually think she's a great fighter. She has fun, and doesn't mind getting close. It works for her." 

Brightening, Hanji straightened. 

"Oooh, I knew I liked you! Levi, can we keep him? Please?" She was bouncing, delighted. 

"Ask Erwin, he's sheltering the kid. And Eren, I hope you know that when you talk shit, you get hit." He lunged, surprising Eren for a moment that he pulled up his arms defensively in a semi-crouch. Hanji snorted at Levi's words, but the two weren't paying her anymore attention. 

Levi jabbed, grazing Eren's practice helmet and stomped forward, testing Eren's foundation. He stumbled, until he managed to get his feet back in order. This time, Levi tried an uppercut and smacked right into Eren's gloves, making the kid punch himself in the face. He couldn't hold it in. He burst out laughing. 

"Jesus  _fuck_ ," He wheezed and popped out his mouth guard enough to comfortably laugh. "I take it back,  _christ_ , you're the train wreck." 

Blushing, Eren looked away and started to pout, desperately trying to ignore his nose. It was in agony. 

"Aw, Eren, your nose is bleeding. I'll go get the first aid kit." Hanji cut in, but sounded amused despite Eren's embarrassment.

Nose pulsing, Eren yanked off his right glove and cupped his nose. 

"Not like that, moron." Levi took off his own gloves and pinched his nose, tilting his head back. "Press your tongue on your gums, above of your front teeth. It'll stop in a few minutes." 

Hanji scuttled back with the kit, and let Levi clean him up. In less than a minute, his nose was in less pain, and the bleeding slowed. 

"Do you want to stop?" Levi asked, inspecting the nose to make sure he hadn't broken it too. He wouldn't put it past the kid. 

"No, keep going. Harder." 

Levi froze, nearly dropping the first aid kit. Eren, upon realizing his words, flushed. 

"I mean grip my nose harder," Eren rushed, waving his hands, "Fuck shit, sorry." 

"Stop swearing, you're shit at it. And I mean't with our lesson, you pervert." Levi indeed pressed on his nose harder, making Eren wince and push his hand away. 

"I think it stopped. Um, yeah, I mean't lets keep going on with the lesson." Eren didn't call out Levi's own pervertedness, instead opting to stare at his tattoos and heavy muscles. 

Hanji, who had been silently watching, reached for the first aid kit. 

"I've got to, um, be somewhere. You two cats have fun." She made to leave, but turned around. They stared at her until she smiled and spoke again. "Be nice to Eren, Levi." 

"Get out." 

She left, laughing and skipping to put away the kit. Levi watched her leave, eyes narrowed. Eren let himself soak in Levi's appearance and smell while he was distracted. He wasn't very sweaty, but his skin glowed with health and power. His muscles were thick, tight, and well maintenanced. He had a tattoo on upper his thigh, which he guessed was as big as his face. He felt his mouth water at the thought. 

"Up," Levi snapped, and pulled Eren to his feet. "So, foot work, lean away from the blow, not into it. Got that so far?" 

Back on earth, Eren pushed his mouth guard back in and took a minute to put his glove back on. Levi didn't wait for his answer, but reverted back to his upright stance, gloves away from his face. 

"Next up, defense. I was just going to let you figure it out while I beat the shit out of you, but I don't want to break your pretty face anymore than I have to. You've already done that." 

Eren tried to pay attention and understand past the 'pretty face' comment, but he honestly couldn't. 

"Okay." He agreed, dumbly. Levi raised a brow, but didn't insult him anymore. 

"For defense, there is a lot you can do. You can slip," He glided forward and demonstrated, ducking past Eren's outstretched arm by leaning to the left and feigning a hard punch to the ribs. "And get a good counter strike. Ali was so fast, he always managed a hard counter strike." 

Levi held out his arm and let Eren try the slip slowly, until he could do it without Levi holding back much. 

"Good, you can also bob." He ducked, sinking to the ground. This move didn't do much for Levi, because he was already so short, but Eren decided to leave his observation out. He valued his balls. "You can block with your arms, cover your face with your gloves  _properly_ , and a bunch of other shit." 

"Okay, sounds easy enough. Let's do this for real." Eren sounded confident and Levi nearly laughed in his face again. No, he'd let him learn the hard way for overestimating and being cocky. 

Levi returned to his corner, and Eren to his. Levi put up his arms in an upright crouch, while Eren went into a semi-crouch to protect his face more securely. In unison, the surged forward and danced around each other, giving each a few half-hearted hooks or jabs. Only when Eren got closer did Levi retaliate. While Eren was stepping inwards, Levi sped into his space. He gifted him a hard hook, watching Eren's foundation crumble. Taking it up an notch, he let loose an uppercut and felt Eren's grunt through his glove. 

Back on the floor, Eren tested his jaw and gasped. He spit out his mouth guard and took a moment to re-center himself. 

Levi had to admit, he looked nice on the floor gasping, red, and sweaty. He could get used to it. 

-

Erwin looked pissed (as much as he could looked pissed) and put his hands on his hips. Levi had to hold back the insult just waiting to burst out. Eren was next to him, nursing a sore jaw and split lip, left eye beginning to swell. He didn't look too happy either. 

"Care to explain why you beat up Eren?" Erwin stated calmly, voice soft. 

"Hey, he consented." 

Eren yipped and Erwin rolled his eyes. 

"You know what I mean't, Eyebrows. And shut the fuck up, Jaeger." He crossed his arms, "That was the most pathetic sound I've ever heard. And I've lived with Hanji."

"Levi," Erwin started, but sighed, pinching his the bridge of his nose. For a split second, Levi felt like he was being scolded by his mother. He imagined Mike as his father, right next to Erwin, looking unconcerned like all men did with their wive's (in this case, husband's) problems. He held in a laugh though. "He has classes, he has a fuc--he has a therapist for anger issues. Did you even stop to consider these facts?"

"You know, I am right here." Eren puffed out his chest, and Levi rolled his eyes, wondering how in the world he thought the kid was attractive. How old was he, 19? Fuck if he knew. 

"The kid wanted to learn how to fight, so I taught him. He just fucking sucks at protecting himself." 

Eren snapped his head at Levi, frowning. 

"You hit yourself in the face, Eren. Don't look at me like that." 

-

Three bruising weeks passed, and Levi still refused to acknowledge his growing attachment. Eren had improved remarkably, not really good at anything, but surprising punches. He probably surprised himself most the time, anyway. Anytime he landed a hit, he didn't boast or ask if Levi was okay. He simply kept working through Levi's own series of hits and jabs, gliding through patterns he learned the hard way. Levi respected him for it. 

His feet were solid now, rooted firmly and placed properly when he changed stances or moved. His arms seemed thicker, shoulders broader. From working out in the sun, Erwin informed him, Eren had gotten tan. And damn if Levi wasn't going to (silently) admit the kid looked nice. 

Hanji taught Eren the tricks of her trade, effectively scaring Eren so much that he hid behind Levi. Levi wanted to push the sweaty kid away, but his warmth felt nice. He walked him to his car that night. 

Mike even lent a hand, and taught Eren the tactic of forethought. Eren failed miserably, but Mike didn't demean him. He simply smirked, gave him a quick sniff, and pulled him up to try again. Levi also walked him to his car that night, explaining why Mike sniffed people. 

"He's a fucking weirdo, that's why." 

Now Levi stood on the opposite side of the ring, facing Eren who only wore his gloves and pants. He was shirtless, and his tireless effort looked like it had paid off. He looked healthier, fuller, and  _older_. Fucking shit. 

"Three minutes," Levi reminded him and settled into a steady upright stance, like always. "12 rounds." 

Eren's jaw dropped and he nearly spit out his mouth guard. They'd never gone for 12 full, professional rounds. He nodded anyway, swallowing the nervousness creeping up his spine, settling in his mind. 

"If you tell me to stop, I will. Otherwise, shut the fuck up and take it." Levi smirked at his loaded sentences, but Eren didn't seem to have noticed. He nodded seriously again and pulled himself into a semi-crouch. He always tried to protect his face, now, remembering the humiliation of giving himself a bloody nose. 

"Let's go." Eren said, sounding husky. Levi took a moment to wonder why he was talking that way before Eren shot forward as the bell rang. 

He bobbed, bending his knees instinctively and stood up, away from Eren's quick jab. 

"Shitty brat," He hissed, and returned his gloves to his chest. "You're ten years too early to think you can trick me." 

Levi weaved around Eren, who kept up rather well, he had to admit. But his footwork was flawless after years of practice and tournaments. He hadn't taken home the champion title just because he was pretty. 

He jabbed, feigned to the left before dashing to the right, crossing and delivering an uppercut. Eren caught the blow with his arms, and used his footwork to move out of range. Getting angry, Levi lunged forward and smacked a good blow to his ribs. Eren fell to his knee and the round ended. Levi offered him a hand, and within a few seconds, they were rehydrated and starting the second round. 

Their dancing continued, until Eren's cheek was bleeding and Levi was heavily favoring his ever-bad ankle.

"You little shit," Levi said, trying to control his breathing, to seem like he really wasn't as winded than he actually was. "Who taught you, huh? He must've been one hell of a fighter." 

Eren snorted, grinning, not bothering to hide his labored breathing. Their final round was next and his water bottle was empty. 

"He's the best," He admitted, offering his gloves in mock-surrender, "But he's got a few weaknesses." 

The bell rang, and they shot forward into their respective crouches. 

"Oh yeah?" Levi shot back, testing Eren's endurance with quick footwork. Eren was slower now, but so was he. "Like what?" 

Eren shot forward and took a chance. "This." 

Being the tactless, forethoughtless shit he was, Eren only managed to kiss Levi for a split second before he was punched away. Levi's reflexes acted on instinct and Eren was clutching his ribs, doubled over. 

"Fuck, damn shit." He hissed, ears turning bright red despite the pain. 

Levi, still in shock, stood frozen. The little brat had  _kissed_ him. He'd managed to trick him. He wasn't so worried about the kiss, as he was about the fact that Eren actually managed to get close to him long enough  _to_ kiss him. The potential he saw was now multiplied and damn, was that attractive. 

"Oi, Eren," He said, watching Eren slowly stand straight and look away. "Oh, now you're being shy? And what'd I say about swearing? You're fucking terrible at it." 

Eren's mouth was open in surprise. 

"Okay, are we on the same page here?" Eren asked, taking off his gloves and removing his mouth guard so he didn't sound like a four year old. "I just kissed you. And you punched me." 

"I was there, shit stain." 

Eren grimaced. "I'm missing something." 

"Yeah," Levi shrugged and also pulled off his gloves. "Don't over think it, you'll hurt yourself." 

He tossed his gloves and mouth guard over his shoulder, leaning forward to initate a kiss  _properly_. Eren let out a squeak and Levi nearly punched him again, until the kid melted and tugged. With the experience of a virgin, and the excitement of a puppy, Eren tried to take over the kiss. Levi was having none of it. He bit his bottom lip and tried to not lose himself when Eren moaned softly. He was slowly losing control, breathing in the smell of Eren's sweat and  _fucking Old Spice._ He sucked on the lip, licking over the bite, angry at the boy. How was he so dumb and amazing at the same time? It didn't make sense. 

Eren opened his mouth and thanking God, Levi pushed in his tongue. He tasted of toothpaste (thank  _fuck_ ) and something entirely Eren that he needed more of. Pushing harder, Levi felt Eren back up into the ring, hitting the edge. It was easier now to take control, so Levi lifted his leg and like action was natural, Eren held onto it, hand caressing his thigh.

He had to hold back a wanton moan, his thighs were so sensitive. The sensation sent a tickling prickle up his spine, which rapidly changed into heat pooling in his stomach. The friction from their position felt so good, Levi thought it should be illegal. Eren apparently did too, letting out needy whines and strained sobs.

"God," Levi whispered, breaking away to breathe and bask in the glow of finally just kissing the kid, reality be damned. He was spilling inside, full, and he couldn't wait for the dam to break. "Eren, s-shit."

Eren began working on his collarbones, treating them gently, but passionately. Levi knew Eren appreciated his body asthetically, but damn, this was other-worldly. He leaned his head to the side and Eren gladly trailed kisses up his neck. He licked his ear, and let out a harsh breath when Levi bucked his hips upwards. He seemed to choke, not ready for the sensation. 

"L-Levi, oh shit, oh fuck, Levi." Eren was rambling and Levi felt his gym pants stretch gloriously at his words. He was so fucking excited, he lined their hips together and moved. "F-Fuck!" Eren shouted at the friction and lost all pretenses of trying to lead. Levi continued the friction approvingly, but hissed when Eren bit his neck. 

"Eren," He struggled to get out, not about to stutter again in front of a kid, "You're what, 19?" 

Eren didn't pause as he continued to move their hips, slowly sliding to the ring's floor. 

"I'm 22, asshole," He answered, and now shorter than Levi, began paying attention to his chest. "I'm fucking legal, if that's what you're a-asking." 

Levi tugged on his hair sharply for his lip, but it didn't seem to punish him. So Eren liked it rough, Levi thought, slowly smirking. 

He sat on his hips, close as he could be, sort of regretting the movement, his chest now sensitive. 

"Please, turn around," Eren's voice was low, and the sound went straight to his gut. "I wanna touch all of you." 

Levi knew Eren had a back kink, but holy shit was he sort of undermining his appreciation. He turned around and sat on Eren's flagging erection, still hidden by his own gym shorts. Eren gasped, shuddering, running his wrapped hands down Levi's back. He worshipped the muscles, framing them with his palms and sliding down the hard creases. He leaned forward and kissed every inch he could, still gliding his hands over his sides and shoulders. Levi arched and Eren nearly came at the sight. 

"God, what the fuck." He moaned, licking a stripe from the base of his spine up to his neck. 

He kneeded the dimples in his back, taking a moment to think outside of the hazy lust clouding his brain to appreciate how adorable they were. Levi quickly pulled him back, speeding up his movements. 

"You're perfect," Eren continued to idolized his body, overwhelmed, "How the fuck are you this perfect? You're such an asshole, christ, you know you're so gorgeous." He continued to talk, licking, biting, and kissing all over Levi's back. Levi picked up the pace, hand on his own needy erection. "All those weeks, teasing me. You fucking asshole, do you know how many b-boners I got?" 

His voice was climbing higher, taking sharp gasps as Levi forgot he wasn't supposed to lose control. He turned back around and silenced Eren with a rough kiss, swallowing his groan and hiss. With one last thrust, Levi came over Eren's chest, shorts around his thighs. He was panting, which was absurd, Levi didn't pant, holy shit, and Eren followed, shouting as he finally released the wonderful tension. 

Levi melted, forgetting his now throbbing ankle, where he was, who he just jerked off with, and how fucked up this all was. He leaned forward, slumping all over Eren, resolutely trying to ignore the dampness now on his stomach. He counted to ten before he grabbed a quick, messy kiss and sat up. 

"Forethought, Eren," He grumbled, looking at the mess around them and was so thankful nobody was in the studio. "Jump me in a bedroom next time. Or the shower, I'm not too picky." 

-

The moment Mike saw them he smiled so widely and coughed so subtly that Erwin snapped his head up. He took one look at the couple, glanced at the ring, and pinched the bridge of his noise. 

"You're buying me a new ring, Levi." 

"Whatever you say, mom." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want an image of how Levi looks in this oneshot and you don't mind NSFW, look for the Ereri Morbid Lovers DJs. You'll need a long, cold shower, trust me. (There is one I know of translated into english, message me on tumblr if you want the link). 
> 
> But yeah, XS Levi just doesn't make sense. I mean, come on, he's 143lbs and 5'2 (often rounded for his ego to 5'3). He's got to be thick, heavy, and hhnngggg. IMAGINE HOW THICK HIS THIGHS AND NECK MUST BE cHRIST
> 
> Tumblr: cotttontale


End file.
